snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
References and Parodies in Snafu Comics
The comics of Snafu Comics are fan stories who mostly consist of crossovers between tv shows, cartoons, comics and films with some original characters Due to the nature and the seize of the comics, they are rich in references and parodies to these shows, comics and films as well as to real life events, real life companies and popular culture. This is a list of the many references and parodies that can be found in the comics, both in titles as on the pages itself. Deliver Us Evil *On Page 1, Transform and Run Like Hell!, Skullboy is followed by a truck, styled after the Autobot'', Optimus Prime from the ''Transformers series. Just like Optimus, he could transform itself. **On the same page, on the sideview mirror the message is written, Objects in mirror are close cuz you are driving too fucking slow. A parody on the text often used on sideview mirror, Objects in mirror are closer then they appear. *The title of Page 2,' Optimal Nomage', is a reference to the Autobot, Optimus Prime. *On Page 6, He's so Condemnable, Skullboy claims to be no family of either Dr. Willy's Skull Man or the Skullgirls, characters from the video game series Megaman and Skullgirls respectively. **The pizzaria where Skullboy works is called, The Seven Circles of Pizza, which is a parody of the Nine Circles of Hell, as described in the poem, The Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri. *On Page 8,' Rolin' Rolin' Rolin, Psycho Kid is singing the song ''Born To Be Wild ''by Steppenwolf. *On Page 10,' Gabriel calls it a comeback', Skullboy mocks Gabriel by asking it if they should sing ''Kumbaya, a popular scout song. *On Page 12, Gendowned, Gabriel blocks a shot of Skullboy's gun, using an protective barrier, designed after AT Fields from the anime series, Neon Genesis Evangelion. **The title of Page 12, Gendowned, is a play on the phrase, g''etting owned''. *On Page 14, Your Face is a Misunderstanding, the way Psycho Kid broke through the AT Field created by Gabriel is a reference to how Evangelion Unit 01 broke through the Angel's AT shield in the Neon Genesis Evangelion episode, Episode:02 An Unfamiliar Ceiling **The title, , is a reference to the sarcastic remark sometimes given when someone made poor excuses, in line of: It was an accident... ''with it being replaced by ''Your Face in the remark. *On Page 15, Try Poking it..., Psycho Child's head twist 180°, a reference to the demonic possession in the 1973 horror film, The Exorcist. **The title is a reference to a joke where someone dares a friend to poke something they have found and have no idea what it is. *The title of Page 16, Be Very Quiet, is a reference to a phrase constantly uttered by Elmer Fudge from the cartoon series, Looney Toons, as he is hunting. *The title of Page 19, And Then There was One, is a reference to the nursery rhyme: And Then There Were None. Grim Tales Chapter 1 *On Page 4, Violator, when The Violator slams Grim Junior to pieces, the art style used is Chibi, a popular trope used in manga and anime for depicting scenes that are meant to be either cute or humorous. The latter is the case here. *Page 8, Holidays, till page 10, Pumpkin King is a perfect a re-enactment of the opening scene of The Nightmare before Christmas , complete with the same characters, song lyrics and dialogue. *On Page 19, Billy and Mandy, Grim's first diary entry, where he tells about Billy and Mandy , is a reference to the Grim and Evil ''pilot episode: ''Meet the Reaper, as the story is short summary of these events. *On Page 24, Drastic Actions, two newspapers can be seen in the kitchen with references to DC comics . **The first newspaper has a headline about the return of Superman, a reference to the film Superman Returns, which would be released later that year (the comic page was uploaded on February 12th, 2006, the film was released that year on June 28). **The second newspaper has a headline about the cancellation of Teen Titans, refering to the real life cancellation of the Teen Titans cartoon show. The last episode of Teen Titans aired on January 16th, as the series finale, the animated film: Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo would air later that year on September 15th. Chapter 2 *On Page 25, Immortal, Grim showed Mandy Billy's Hourglass, a reference to the hourglass of Rincewind to the novel franchise: Discworld. *On Page 26, New Look, a poster can be spotted in Mandy's room which bears the logo of the anime series, Fullmetal Alchemist, namely the one Edward Elric has on the back of his red jacket. **On the same page a poster of Adolf Hitler can be spotted in Mandy's room. *On Page 28, Coop? Mandy's neighbourhood watch is clear reference to Nazism and the SS, with a flower replacing the Swastika on the armband. **On the same page, the final two panels, we see a clown mascot poster in the background of the Nastyburger. This is a reference to Ronald McDonald, the mascot of McDonalds. **Nastyburger is a reference to the fast food joint, in the cartoon series: Danny Phantom. *From Page 29, Marry Me?, till Page 30, Proposal, Grim has taken the form of a human named Joe Black. This is a reference to the 1998 film, Meet Joe Black in which Death takes on the form of a human, calling himself Joe Black, after he fell in love with a earthly woman. **On Page 29, we see a painting in Mandy's office which is actually a screenshot of Grim and Evil ''pilot episode: ''Meet the Reaper. **On Page 30, the Chibi art style is used once again in one of the panels. *On Page 31, Plans, Grim refers to The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode: Grim for a day before expanding on the context of the episode. *On Page 31 and Page 32, Death's Back there are several references to historical events which have resulted in death. According to Grim Tales, all of these were orchestrated by Grim or Mandy. These historical events are: **December 26, 2004: The 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake, an earthquake in the sea with a magnitude of Mw 9.1-9.3 that created tsunamis and killed 230,000 people. Grim discovered that Mandy was behind this, based on the plans he found in her room with a map of the region. **September 11, 2001: a group of al-Qaeda terrorists hijacked four planes, two were crashed into the World Trade Center Towers in New York, while a third hit the Pentagon. The fourth plane, which is believed to be meant for the White House, crashed in Pennsylvania. In the attack, 2,996 people died. This however ignited the war on terror, that have caused many more people their lives. This was the second act of Mandy as Grim Reaper. **Operation Freedom: The war on terror with the war against Iraq and Afganistan, killing a few hunderd thousand people in the proces. This was the third mass murder orchestrated by Mandy, during her period as Grim Reaper. **April 14, 1912: the Titanic hits an iceberg, causing a huge hole in the hull of the ship, causing it to sink, killing 1,500 people. This was the first picture shown on the page and is one of Grim's greatest work. **February 1, 1968: the execution of Nguyễn Văn Lém, byNguyễn Ngọc Loan. This was the second picture shown on the page and is one of Grim's greatest work. **1941-1945: the World War II and the Holocaust. The genocide of so called undermenschen costed the lifes of six million jews, the death count of World War II itself was something in the tens of millions. This was the third picture shown on the page and is one of Grim's greatest work. **December 7, 1941: Attack on Pearl Harbor: the Japanse Imperial Army attack the American Harbor, named Pearl Harbor, resulting in a war between Japan and the US, that was eventually resolved by the destruction of Nagasaki and Hiroshima, with the use of nuclear weaponry. This was the fourth picture shown on the page and is one of Grim's greatest work. **May 6,1937: The Hindenburg Disaster: The Hindenburg was a huge zeppelin, which suddenly caught fire (the zeppelin was filled with hydrogen gas instead of Helium because of economic reasons. 36 people died in the disaster. This was the sixth picture shown on the page and is one of Grim's greatest work. *On Page 33, 5 Seconds, Mandy asks Grim if marrying him would has a result that she would turn into "some hideous ugly beast the likes the world have never seen before," as had happened in the past, a black-and-white screenshot is shown of Mandy, wearing the Mask of the Beast in The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy episode: Sickly Sweet. *On Page 34, Photo Album, Grim had written a poem by a picture of him waiting in the abortion room. This poem originated from Dexter's Laboratory episode, LABretto. *On Page 38, Talent, as Grim Junior mentions that his sister once did a recital playing Lenore, a character based on a comic series that in turn is a homage to the tale of Edgar Allen Poe. The poster has a few names on it, off which three are of real people. **Roman Dirge, comic book writer and famous for the comic Lenore, the Cute Little Dead Girl, is credited as the maker of Lenore, with the show being called: Roman Dirge's Lenore, the Musical **Tim Burton, film director and famous for his surreal stop-animation and fantasy films as Beetlejuice , The Nightmare Before Christmas and Corpse Bride , is credited as director of the play. **Jhonen Vasquez: comic book writer and famous for his dark style comics, like Johnny the Homocidal Maniac and the Cartoon series: Invader Zim, is credited as writer of the play. Chapter 3 *The title of Page 49, Now I'm MAD, is reference to a power-up technique, used by Goku in the anime series,'' Dragonball Z'', which causes the user to fight at full power. *On Page 51, Mercy, Minimandy misquotes The Mourning Bride (1697), written by English poet William Congreve: "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned," paraphrasing it as "Hell Hath no Fury..." *On Page 59, Memories, when Nergal is explaining to Grim Junior what the offering of the Right Eye is, after a boy received the right eye and was infused with demonic power, he shouts "I have the power", a reference to He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. *On Page 60, Do What, the Chibi art style is used again. *On Page 63, Hands Off, The Redeemer quoted form the bible, John 15:13: Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends, shortening it a bit. Chapter 4 *On Page 68, Ultimate Enemy, both Clockwork as Dan Phantom, mentioned the events of the Danny Phantom episode, The Ultimate Enemy (the name of the page itself is a title reference to this). *On Page 73 Boneheads, and on Page 75 Chomp, the Chibi art style is used again. Chapter 5 *On Page 98, Jeff, Jeff's highly detailed face and mouth is a reference to the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode: Spider's Little Daddy. '' *On Page 103, '''Father's Love', Jeff mentioned the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father, a reference to several episodes of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, caused by the fact that Billy had an extreme arachnophobia. Chapter 6 *The title of Page 109, Girl From The Well, is reference to Sadoka Yamamura, the antagonist of the 2002 film: The Ring (Ringu in the original Japanese version) or alternatively to Koji Suzuki novel: Ring, on which the films are based. **Minnie also mentioned Sadoka, refering to her as The Girl From The Well, as being a love interest of Grim Junior, what in turn is a reference to the artwork Bleedman made for Valentines Day where Junior was about to confess his love to the girl from the well. *The title of Page 116, Et tu, Mimi?, is a reference to the supposed last words of Julius Ceasar after he was assassinated by his senate and his close friend Marcus Brutus was amongst them: Et tu, Brute? *On Page 119, Best Friends Forevah, Mimi is playing limbo, in Limbo, a clear reference to the'' Grim and Evil pilot episode: ''Meet the Reaper, as the contest between Grim Reaper and Mandy was a game of limbo, played in Limbo. *The title of Page 121, Good girls go to heaven, is a title reference to the song Good Girls Go to Heaven (Bad Girls Go Everywhere) ''by Jim Steinman. *The title of Page 125, '''Minnie and the Beast', is a title parody to the fairytale: Beauty and the Beast. '' *Both the title as the content of Page 127, '''Naughty Tentacles', is a reference to hentai and tentacle porn. **The young age of Minimandy, might also be a reference to lolicon. *The title of Page 129, Imma chargin mah lazer is a reference to the internet meme, Shoop Da Whoop, alternatively known as Imma firin mah lazer, which depicts a blackfaced Cell from Dragonball Z, firing a laser from his mouth. Imma Chargin mah lazer '' is often use before the attack is unleashed. *Both the title of Page 130, '''Kamehame in your face', as the content is a reference/homage to the Kamehameha, the signature attack of Goku in Dragonball Z. Dan Phantom held his hands in the same position and the effect of the attack is pretty similar. **Kamehameha has in Dragonball Z, alternative titles as charged Energy attack which perfectly describes Dan's attack. *The title of Page 131, Just a Flesh Wound, is a reference to the Black Knight sketch from the 1975 film Monty Python and the Holy Grail , where the knights face off against a Black Knight who after suffering severe damage to the body, keeps repeating this phrase. *On Page 132, I have you, the Demon Reaper utters the phrase, "Drats", after Minimandy hugs him, reference to Dick Dastardly's famous quote Drats and Double Drats, after having his plans foiled once again. (Dick Dastardly is a character from Wacky Racers) What About Mimi? *On Page 141, Making Headway, in the flashback, HIM tells Mimi what kinds of betrayals he could have stomached or even applauded. At one point he mentioned 30 silver coins, a reference to the bible story of Judas Iscariot who sold out Jesus of Nazareth to the pharisers for 30 silver coins. *On Page 142, The Claw that Feeds you, HIM yells at Mimi, asking her: "AM I NOT MERCIFUL!", a reference to the quote by Commodus in the 2000 film: Gladiator **On the same page, Judas is mentioned again as HIM promised Mimi that if she would fail her assignment, Jeff's fate would be worse than that of Judas. *The title of Page 143, Bedchamber of Secrets, is a title parody of the 1998 novel: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, by J.K. Rowling. *The title of Page 144, Pale Rider, is a bible reference to the Chapter of Revelations, as the Pale Rider is a nickname for the Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse, Death. *Both the title of Page 149, Get Over Here as well as some of Mimi's attacks are references to the Mortal Kombat series. **The phrase Get Over Here, is an iconic quote of the Kombatant Scorpion, as is his signature move parodied as she uses a harpoon to pull Junior closer (Scorpion use chained kunai to do this). **The final panel, where she rips out Junior's head, complete with his spinal core, is a reference to the signature fatality by the Kombatant Sub-Zero. *On Page 154, Much Ado About Mandy, Dan Phantom mentions a girl named Danielle, while discussing childern. This is a reference to the events of the Danny Phantom episode: Kindred Spirits. *On Page 157, Who Needs Pockets, Mimi's ability to summon small tools from beneath her dress is a reference to Hitagi Senjougahara from the Monogatari series. **On the same page, we see Grim Junior getting a bloodnose (in chibi artstyle) which is a reference to a joke often found in hentai, where a virgin male character's nose start to bleed when he sees something remotely sexual. *On Page 164, Scythe to Meet you, when Junior's Nergaling is sleeping, he was talking in his sleep: "Friendship is Magic", a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *On Page 165, The Paramount Parchment, Grim tells his sketelon guards to rise before he changed his mind and feed them to "Dat Stupid Dog", a reference to Eustace Bagge who uttered this phrase frequently to insult Courage, in Courage the Cowardly Dog. **On the same page, he makes the consideration to replace his skeleton guards with Billy Clones, a reference to Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode: Mandy the Merciless. *On Page 171, Older and Wiser, an adult Monkey is shown, resembling Antauri from the cartoon series: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go. *On Page 172, The Last Gasp, several references are made to The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Spin-off Special, called Underfist: Halloween Bash: **The original Underfist group consists of Hoss Delgado, Irwin, Jeff the Spider, General Skarr and FredBurger, while in Grim Tales Hoss, Irwin and Jeff reprised their roles as Raven was added as a new member. **Hoss Delgado's design is based on his appearance in Underfist as his right leg is replaced with a chainsaw. **Grim describs the group as small, shortlived and eventually something nobody really cared about, which is a perfect description of Underfist that meant to be a full series but didn't get further than one episode that was used to finish the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *On Page 178, Momma's Gonna Help You Out, HIM mentions that Raven hates childern, a reference to the events of the T''een Titans'' episode: Hide and Seek. *On Page 179, The Right Tool, when Raven confronts HIM about his plans to use Mimi as a tool, he stated that her father did the same to her. This is a reference to the Terror of Trigon ''arc of the Teen Titans TV series. *On Page 185, '''Big Daddy', HIM has taken on his Titan form, which he used in the Powerpuff Girls Episode: Speed Demon. *The title of Page 197, Grim and Evil, is a reference to Grim & Evil, the precursor of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. **On the same page does the Devil Essence took on the form of troll face, an internet meme, as it is mocking Grim and Pain. *On Page 200, Territorial, Minimandy is listening to All of Me by Matt Hammitt. *On Page 203, Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite, the background of HIM's realm resembles Giygas from the 1994 game, EarthBound. Chapter 8 *On Page 205, Tourists Guide to the Underworld, in the presentation of the City of Aku, a silhouette is seen of Statue of Aku, a parody on the Statue of Liberty. *On Page 206, Capitalism at its finest, several parodies on real life companies and constructs are shown: **In the first panel, The Statue of Aku is shown fully. **In the second panel, an advertisment is shown for Aku-Cola, parodying Coca-cola. The tagline on the poster, parodies the Enjoy-campaign: Enjoy - Aku Commands it! **In the same panel, a second advertisment is shown for Aku Heuer, parodying TAG Heuer, a swiss watch-making company. **In the third panel, an advertisment is shown for Akucci, a parody to the Italian fashion company, Gucci. **In the final panel, Chi is eating chicken drumsticks from a fast food company, called AFC, Aku Fried Chicken, a parody of fast food chain, Kentucky Fried Chicken. *On Page 207, Chi, Chi throws several dresses on the ground, two of them are references to disney films. **The first dress is light-blue and is a reference to the dress worn by Cinderella, in 1950 film: Cinderella . **The second dress is yellow is a reference to the dress worn by Belle, in 1991 film: Beauty and the Beast . *On Page 208, Memoirs of a demon general, Demongo mentions his battle with Samurai Jack , a reference to the Samurai Jack episode: Jack versus Demongo, The Soul Collector. *On Page 209, I Killed an Ewok to look this good, Chi wears a Slave Leia costume, a reference to the 1983 film: Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. **The title of the page makes a reference to a species in the Star Wars universe, namely the Ewoks. **In addition to that, it refers to the many Star Wars references made in Samurai Jack. *On Page 212, Words from big daddy... wait...wut?, Aku takes on his Ikra form for the first time in the Grim Tales comics. Ikra is a reference to a form he took in the Samurai Jack episode: Episode VI: Jack and the Warrior Woman. *On Page 214, Bet you have this ringtone, Mimi's ringtone is Harlem Shake by Baauer, an American DJ and producer. *On Page 216, Woman's intuition...righhhhhht, Minimandy's shooting practise is a reference to the tale of Willem Tell. *On Page 224, I Believe I Can Fly, is a reference to the song I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly.of *On Page 225, The Weight of Lineage, Mandy mentions Edgar Allen's Poe's horror poem: Nevermore. *On Page 226, It pains to be a hero, after Junior and his Nergaling are attacked again by Mimi, the latter mockingly parodied My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, by stating that "Friendship is bull-" *On Page 230, stalker and subscriber, Chi is watching Mimi's video channel on AkuTube, a parody to YouTube. **AkuTube was mentioned again on Page 234, Don't eat the fruit, and actually revealed the name of the video-sharing site. Chapter 9 *The title of Page 245, One does not simply walk into Castle Grim, is a reference to the quote "One does not simply walk into Mordor", said by Boromir in 2001 film: Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring and has become an internet meme ever since. *On Page 246, Poor Fly, the way Grim Junior's reaps the soul of a fly, is a parody of the web shooting of Spiderman from Marvel. *On Page 248, Meeting most foul, Grim Junior's nergaling whispers: "Shot through the heart.", a reference to the song T''ou Give Love A Bad Name'' by Bon Jovi. *On Page 249, Stoned Death, Demongo's introduction of the Grim, refers to the events of Grim & Evil pilot episode: Meet the Reaper. **On the same page, Grim was getting drunk on an alcoholic beverage, named Cyanide & Happiness, a title reference to the internet short comic series: Cyanide & Happiness. **On the same page, it is mentioned that Grim was once forced to dress like a girlscout, a reference to Grim & Evil episode: Recipe for Disaster. **On the same page, Grim refers to HIM as Kaere, a reference to how HIM was called in Powerpuff Girls Z, an anime adaptation of the original show. *On Page 251, Now we can hurt them puppies,' '''Grim calls HIM once again Kare. *On Page 253, '''Hoes Before Bros', Ikra refers to Mandy as "Youknowwho", a reference to the Harry Potter franchises, where Voldemort is mostly refered to as You Know Who. **On the same page, Ikra called HIM, Kare and Kare-Kun *On Page 256, Of blood and muffins, Chi said to Demongo, "Someone once said: "Sometimes you have to run before you can walk."", refering to a quote by Tony Stark in the 2008 film: Iron Man. **On the same page, Demongo answers that remark by stating that that someone sounds like he has much free time and money, a perfect description of Tony Stark. *On Page 258, Mouthful of Information, Chi has ordered burgers of the fast food chain AkDonalds, a parody to McDonalds. *The title of Page 260, Free Mimi, is a reference to the 1993 film: Free Willy . *On Page 263, mom's a cosplayer, the content of Mandy's dresser makes several references: **The first dress in her dresser, is a reference to Mercury from the anime: Sailor Moon. **The second dress in her dresser, is a reference to Elsa from the 2013 film: Frozen. **One of the dresses Mandy is holding, is the dress she wore in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *The title of Page 266, THIS! IS! BATHTIME!, and the way Mimi kicked Junior in the tub after he got her out of the tun is a reference to the 2006 film: 300 , where King Leonidas shouted "THIS! IS! SPARTA! while kicking a Persian Messenger in bottomless pit. **On the same page, the way Mimi played with a toy boat in the bathtub, is a reference to Sea Monster films. *On Page 267, Playing with yourself, one of the posters, depicting Mimi, is drawn in the same style as the Powerpuff girls were drawn in the original Powerpuff Girls series. *On Page 268, Daughter's flight mother's fright, Ikra called Chi her "Blossoming, Bubbly little Buttercup", a reference to the Grim Tales' fanbase's debates one who Chi's mother is, as Blossom is most put forth as potential mother. *The title of Page 269, Cthulu Express as well as the train itself is a reference to Cthulu, a monster featured in several stories by H.P. Lovecraft. *On Page 271, Now Drop and on Page 272, Op, op, op, op, Chi's doppelganger commanded that she and all the guards dance that 'korean dance', which in the next page (272) was revealed to be Gangnam Style by PSY, which become an internet phenomena. *The Page 273, MLM, is a parody on MLP which is an abbreviation for My Little Pony. In this case it is an abbreviation for My Little Monochromicorn. *On Page 275, The play continues, Chi is dressed up as Elsa, one of the main characters from Disney's hit movie Frozen. She also makes a reference to the theme song Let It Go in the same page. Chapter 10 *On Page 276, Chapter 10 begins, Mimi is dressed in a purple version of the maid suit, worn by Julie in'' Sugar Bits. *The title of Page 277, '''Over the Horizon', is a reference to the Samsung theme song. *The title of Page 278, Etiam Deos Mortireur, is a latin for Even Gods Die. **On the same page, Grim Jr. hears his mother talk like the adults do in the comic strip and cartoon Peanut. *On page 281, The Future is Black, Mimi has a vision of Aku burning Castle of Grim with his laser vision, which is a reference to the Samurai Jack ''episodes ''Episode XXXVII: The Birth of Evil, Part 1 ''and ''Episode XXXVIII: The Birth of Evil, Part 2, as Aku burned the Imperial Castle of Feudal Japan down with his laser vision, as the Emperor watched in horror. *The title of Page 282, In Death We Trust, is a reference to the quote: "In God We Trust", a quote that printed on dollar bills. *The title of Page 284,' Arrown’t you glad i didn’t say banana?', is a reference to the joke: Orange you glad I didn't say banana? **On the same page, Junior's nergaling is able catch an arrow in mid-air, proclaiming: Bust this, Mythbusters. A reference to the Mythbusters episode'' Ninjas 2'' in which they faultly concluded it was impossible to catch an arrow. *The title of Page 286, Scythe beats scissors/saw every time, is a reference to the game Rock/Paper/Scissors. *The title of Page 287, They Don't Call Me Pain For Nothing, is a reference to the popular quote, "They Don't Call Me _ For Nothing, used to boast about one's skills, either played straight or lampshaded. **On the same page, Junior's Nergaling yell at Minimandy, that: "Yeah, You better run... Or hover.", a quote from the tv series, Firefly. *On Page 289, Dark One's Back, Chi and Demongo entered the bar with bounty hunters, dressed as cowboy. This is a reference to the western style that was frequently used in the cartoon series, Samurai Jack. *On Page 290, Got that grinning green, both Demongo and Chi make reference to Demongo's time as the Essense Collector, which is a reference to the Samurai Jack episode, Episode XXIII: Jack versus Demongo, The Soul Collector. *The title of Page 291, Ghost to coast, is a play on the phrase, Coast to coast. **On the same page, Demongo describes the Ghost Zone as an "Hyperbolic Time Chamber", a reference to the anime series, Dragonball Z, which featured this. *The title of Page 294, K & R to Mars or Bust is a play on phrase Mars or Bust which is used in regards to the space race to Mars. **On the same page, Kevin makes reference to events/species from two different cartoons. He claims that they "can get and Demongo to what is left of the moon and back as snug as a Lepidopterran." Lepidopterrans are an alien species from the cartoon series, Ben 10, while the "left of the moon" remark is a reference to the outcome of the Megas XLR ''episode, ''Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Coop *The title of Page 296, Fear the Walking Warden is a reference to the tv-series, Fear the Walking Dead. **On the same page, when Kevin's name was revealed to everyone in the bar, Chi mocked him by saying that "doesn't like the idea of Rook leaving him cuz [he doesn't wanna be HOME ALONE.", a reference to the protagonist of the 1992 film, Home Alone. *On Page 297, Why bounty hunters hate the holidays, the other bounty hunters make fun of Kevin, by a series to the whole Home Alone franchise. *On Page 298, Oasis in a desert of problems, Chi proclaims that she "would make [Eltros Walker] an offer he can't refuse.", a reference to the famous quote from 1972 film, The Godfather. **On the same page, she refered to Eltros as "Mr. Phantom of the Opera", a reference to the similarities in design between the warden and the fictional character. *On Page 300, Ye Old City of Heylr, the city of Heylr is introduced, which is based on the fictional city of R'lyeh from Lovecraftian lore. Heylr is R'lyeh spelled backwards. **On the same page, Grim states that "they aren't called 'Old Ones for nothing.", is a reference to the popular quote, "They Don't Call Me _ For Nothing, used to boast about one's skills/attributes, either played straight or lampshaded. *On Page 301, Breaking Tension, Ikra reminds Grim of "Old Times" and states that she knows "how low he can go "limbo mon", a reference to the events and a direct quote from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (under the Grim and Evil label) pilot episode, Meet the Reaper. Grim Tales: Afterbirth *On Page 3, Grim Junior is reading the Goddamn Daily, a parody on real news paper. **Grim Junior is surrounded by bottles of Cyanide and Happiness. *On Page 6, there is a painting in the hallway, drawn in the style of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *On Page 13, Boogeyman 's letter refers to Grim as 'My old friend', a reference to the relation Grim and Boogeyman had in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, as Boogeyman was a childhood bully. *On Page 16, the Chibi art style is used in the last panel. *On Page 32, Grim Junior asks Mimi to look for Basilican sightings on internet, the Underworld's version of Internet. **On Page 33, Mimi uses Googhoul, a parody of the Google Search engine. *On Page 35, Drax ' story about what happened to his sister is reference to Dee Dee's fate in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, even in imagery, with the only difference that in this parallel world Drax was the killer, her death wasn't a causality. **On the same page, Drax pronounces laboratory in a similar way as Dexter did in Dexter's laboratory, as Drax is mirror's world version of Dexter. He repeats that pronouncation on Page 48 *On page 40, Drax mentions a place named the Tombs of Balor, which is a reference a giant in Irish mythology. Balor is also a character in the table-top RPG, Dungeons & Dragons and an island in the MMORPG, World of Warcraft. *On Page 41, Manny escapes from Drax' Ghost Shield bubble using his Ghostly wail, a reference to how Dan Phantom (Manny's father) destroyed the Ghost Shield of Future Amity Park, by using his new discovered Ghostly wail at the beginning of the Danny Phantom episode, Ultimate Enemy. *On Page 47, The way Drax scolds Empheles , is a direct reference to Dexter's Laboratory episode, Dexter and Computress Get Mandark! ''with a similar scene. **On Page 51, Drax is still scolding Empheles, who stated that he had been doing that for 5 minutes. *On Page 52, Daniela tells Manny to huff and puff... before unleashing his Ghostly Wail. This is reference to the wolf of ''Three little Pigs. *Page 70 is a reference to the page: Remains, the final page of Chapter 6 of Powerpuff girls Doujinshi. Grim Tales: Further Orientation Mimi's File: Birthday *The title of Page 1, GTFO, is a title parody to the internet meme GTFO, which is an acronym for Get the Fuck Out. In the title it is an acronym for Grim Tales Further Orientation. *The title of Page 3, Real Estate Crash, is a reference to the real estate crash during the financial crisis of 2007-2008. *On Page 7, The First Harper Concordat, Vlad the Count asks Mina "What in Nosferatu's name were you thinking?", refering to the 1922 film: Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens . **Nosferatu is also often used to describe vampires in general. *On Page 9, A Dozen Lifeless Years, Mina mentions the hunchback henchman of Vlad, Igor, a reference to Mina and the Count. *The title of Page 10, Pedobear Likes this, is a reference to the Internet meme, Pedobear. *On Page 11, Watchin' the Game, Havin' a Soul, and on page 12, A Picture says a thousand tears, Hunson Abadeer is drinking a Can of Souls by Campbell, a reference to the real-life Campbell's cans of soup. **On Page 12 and Page 13, Fatherly Advice from the Deathless One, Hunson calls HIM, Kare, althought HIM doesn't like it when people call him so. *The title of Page 15, Epic Battles of History!, is a title reference to'' Epic Rap Battles of History!, hosted by NicePeter and EpicLloyd on their YouTube Channel ERB . *On Page 16, '''Of Victories and Muffins', Mimi's mouth turns into that of a lamprey, with four rows of teeth, this is a reference to the Sugarplum Fairy from the 2012 film: Cabin in The Woods or a reference to an internet phenomena were scary pictures are created by photoshopping the mouth of a lamprey onto a human face. *On Page 17, For the love of Muffins, The Lava Monster mentions Ifrit, a fiery Djinn in Arabic Mythology. * The title of Page 18, Party like a Rock Monster, is reference to the song Party like a Rockstar, by Shop Boyz. *On Page 19, Do you remember the Bunny, an image is shown of Bunny Raven, a reference to the Teen Titans Episode: Bunny Raven or How To Make A Titanimal Disappear. *The title of Page 21, She Watches The Watchmen, is reference to a slogan found in the graphic novel, Watchmen: Who Watches the Watchmen. **On the same page, Dexter uses the term, meta-being, a reference to DC comics' concept of Metahumans. **According to Dexter, their database of meta-beings holds the largest record of "Over 9000 power based individuals.", a reference to a quote from the ocean dub of Dragonball Z episode,'' The Return of Goku'', which later became an internet meme. *On Page 23, Whispers of the things to come..., General Specific asks Dexter if Mimi could predict someone attacking Dexter's Lab using a sheep-powered ray gun , developed by an angry scientist, which is a reference to the main plot of Sheep in the Big City. *On Page 25, Tough Bunny Love, Raven has taken the form of Bunny Raven. *On Page 27, Everything but the eggsalad, Raven mentions that her transformation to Bunny Raven was a spell, as it was in the original episode. *On Page 30, I want a chakra gem for my birthday, Raven mentions that without her Chakra Gem and daily meditation, her powers would run rampant and lay waste to all who opposed her, without any regard for their well-being. This is a reference to Teen Titans episode: Nevermore, where she lost control and mentally scarred Dr. Light. *The title of Page 31, Devil May Cry, is a reference to the game series with the same name. *Page 33, Like a Boss, is a demotivional poster. **The title is a reference to the song: Like A Boss, by The Lonely Island Feat Seth Rogen. *On Page 34, Hell, Mimi and HIM's servants starts to dance the Harlem Shake. Powerpuff Girl Doujinshi Chapter 1 *On Page 2, Megaville, Professor Utonium ensures the girls that Megaville would be a lot better than Citysville, a reference to the events of Powerpuff Girls episode: Town and Out. *On Page 19, Powers, three references are made: **Blossom's attack is based on Kamehameha, the signature attack of Goku in Dragonball Z. ***Kamehameha has in Dragonball Z, alternative titles as charged Energy attack which perfectly describes Blossom's attack. **Bubbles' attack is based on the Sonic Boom, a signature move in the game series: Street Fighte''r. ** Buttercup's attack is based on the Power Wave, a signature attack in the game series: ''Fatal Fury. *On Page 20, My Turn, Dexter uses the Raging Storm, a signature move in the game series: Fatal Fury. *On Page 27, Blondecup, Buttercup colors her hair blonde and styles it to resemble the Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z *Both the title of Page 28, KaMeHaMeHa, , as the content are another reference/homage to the Kamehameha . Buttercup cosplays as a Super Sayain of Dragonball Z; hold her hands in the same position and even starts chanting the name of the attack, before the Professor stops her. **Kamehameha has in Dragonball Z, alternative titles as charged Energy attack which perfectly describes Buttercup's attack. *On Page 29, Anime, Dragonball Z ''is mentioned and we see Bubbles cosplaying as Sailor Moon from the titular show. Chapter 2 *On Page 32, '''Courage the Dog', when Bubbles shows Courage to Buttercup, the latter reacts by calling him a stupid dog , a reference to Eustace Bagge who uttered this phrase frequently to insult him, in Courage the Cowardly Dog. **On the same page, Blossom mentioned that Bubbles just like small animals, a reference to Powerpuff Girls episode: Helter Shelter. *On Page 38, Booga Booga, Bubbles scares Courage by jumping out a bush, yelling "Booga, Booga, Booga", a reference to Eustace Bagge who yelled this phrase, wearing a creepy mask to frighten Courage in all most every episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog. *On Page 40, Trouble At The Well, Courage's thought bubble says: the things I do for love, a reference to a catchphrase in Courage the Cowardly Dog. **On the same page, Courage 'morphs' into the image of giant monster trying to explain what has happened to Bubbles, another reference to Courage the Cowardly Dog. **The design of the monster that Courage 'morphs' into, is reference to the monster, Godzilla. *On Page 43, Billy and Mandy, Blossom and Buttercup have a disagreement about how to deal with The Dread Dragon , tactic or brute force, a reference to the plot of Powerpuff Girls ''episode: ''Three Girls and a Monster. Chapter 3 *The title of Page 54, I.M. Weasel, is a reference to the cartoon series:'' I.M. Weasel'', with the titular character appearing on the page. *On Page 56, Stupid Kiss, Brick mentions that soon nobody will be able to stop them, not even a stupid kiss, a reference to the events of'' Powerpuff Girls'' episode: The Rowdyruff Boys. *On Page 58, Sensei <3,Tootie dreams about her Knight in Shining Armor, depicting Timmy Turner as a knight, which is a reference to The Fairly OddParents ''episode, ''Knighty Knight. *On Page 59, Jenny, one of the monitors we seen screenshots from the cartoon series My Life as a Teenage Robot. **On the same page, the Chibi art style is used in the last panel. *The title of Page 63, Ed Edd and Eddy, is a reference to the cartoon series: Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, with the titular characters appearing on the page. **On the same page, Dexter and Blossom are reading a comic book named Justice Friends, a reference to the titular group of superheroes in Dexter's Laboratory. *The title of Page 65, Invader Zim, is a reference to Invader Zim, with the titular character deluding the reader that he is in fact the ruler of Black Eden . **On the same page, the Chibi art style is used in the last panel. *On Page 67, Dr. X, the Chibi art style is used for the Irken Facts gag. *On Page 69, Obstacles, Mojo Jojo mentions the Justice League and the Teen Titans, a reference to two groups of superheroes of DC Comics. Chapter 4 *On Page 76, Otto, Otto Osworth has a picture of Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel , a screenshot from Time Squad. *On Page 78, Dee Dee, Dee Dee uses Dexter's Animal Atomizer to turn him into a rabbit, a reference to the plot of Dexter's Laboratory pilot episode: Changes. **Dee Dee blowing up Dexter with one push of a button, is a reference to a running gag from Dexter's Laboratory. **Several panels of the page are drawn in the Chibi art style. *On Page 79, Dexter's Past, there are several references to Dexter's Laboratory: **Dexter who is holding a platter of cookies as well as the gigantic Dee Dee, drying to put Dexter in a dress, is a reference to the events of the episode:The Big Sister. **Dexter as an old man, is a reference to the events of the episode: Old Man Dexter. **Dexter who kisses the butt of a duck and wearing a pink dress while playing with a gold fish, is a reference to the events of the episode: Dimwit Dexter. **Koosalagoopagoop who learned Dexter to cook meat for a Peppy Roll, is a reference to the episode: The Koos is loose. *Page 80, Promise, is a reference to the events of Dexter's Laboratory episode: Way of the Dee Dee. **Otto also mentions the phrase: Way of the Dee Dee. *On Page 86,' Power of Science', Dexter mentions the work of Victor Frankenstein, a reference to Mary Shelley's novel: Frankenstein. *The title on page 88, My Precious, is a reference to a quote used by Gollem/Smeagol in the Lord of the Rings series. **The phrase itself is also used by Mandark to describe Dee Dee on page 86 and page 87, Murderer. *On Page 90, What's Wrong, the final panel is drawn in chibi art style. *On Page 91, Gir Bangs, the song Gir is singing is a parody on She Bangs by Ricky Martin. *On Page 93,' Bad Timing', the song Gir is singing is a parody on I'm Too Sexy ''by Right Said Fred. *On Page 94, '''Cinematic Battle', the chibi art style is used again in one of the panels. The content of this panel is a reference to the battles from the Matrix trilogy. *On Page 95, Toying with me, contains another reference to the battles in the Matrix ''trilogy. Chapter 5 *On Page 98, '''Strategy', GIR makes two references to popular culture on this page: **When he passes Blossom, he shouts "All your base are belong to us", a reference to a bad translated quote from the Japanse game Zero Wing from 1991, as this quote quickly gained notoriety on the internet. **Later, when Bell almost punches a hole in his head , he was using the famous misquote based of on a quote of Darth Vader from S''tar Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'', "I'm Your Father!" *On Page 99, No Choice, on Page 100, Blarf '''and Page 102, '''Time Squad, the chibi art style is used in the final panel. **On Page 102, a screenshot of Time Squad (which is already referred to in the title of the page), was used as a family picture. *On Page 103, Delivery, Otto makes a reference to Tuddrussel's past relationship with Sheila, his ex in Time Squad. *On Page 104, First Love, the images used on the page are mostly fanart while one of them was drawn in the style of Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory. **The last panel is drawn in Chibi art style, as well is a reference to The Fairly OddParents episode, A Mile In My Shoes as a flying cow ask Cosmo and Wanda if he has arrived at Dairyland, to which they informed him that they are in dreamland. *On Page 105, The Letter, the chibi art style is used again. *The title of Page 106, Megas XLR is a reference to the cartoon show, Megas XLR. **Coop's username, Lordofthelargepants is a reference to the title participants of a hotdog eating compition in Jersey. Coop won the title three times in a row, as shown in Megas XLR ''episode, Bad Guy''. *On Page 109, Graceful, Mandark remembers how Dee Dee was able to destroy his lab with grace and elegancy, which is a reference to the Dexter's Laboratory episode: Dexter's Rival. **The page also makes use of Chibi again in the last panel. *On Page 110, Megabots, Coop mentions the Macarena, a reference to the dance that goes together with the song Macerana by Los Del rio. **The design of Samantha 's Medabot is based on the Filipino Fastfood chain, Jollibee Foods Corporation. *On Page 112, Split Up, Coop and Dexter fistbump before making maloik or the sign of the horns with respectively their right and left hand, before Dexter leaves. This is a reference to Coop and Jamie usually doing this with each other as a sign of approval in Megas XLR. **On the same page, the battle option given by Megas' computer, varying from raging fury final attack ''to ''WTF? ''is a reference to the running gag from ''Megas XLR were several buttons and attack options had funny, radical and sometimes fourth-wall breaking names. *On Page 113, Batman's Jealous, Dexter's equipment is a reference to that of Batman from DC comics *On Page 115, Hippie Parents, Dr. X tells the story of Mandark to Zim, refering to the events of Dexter's Laboratory episode: A Boy Named Sue ''as well as to the episode: ''Mountain Mandark. *On Page 117, Like A Son the Chibi art style is used again. One of these panels, as Mandark is working with Bell as his assistant, is a parody of the title card of the Dexter's Laboratory episode: Dexter's Assistant. **On Page 118, Welcome, Mandark's banner, "Welcome Dexter, to your doom!", is a reference to the phrase, "Welcome to your Doom!" from the 1988 video game,'' Altered Beast'' for Sega Genesis. Chapter 6 *On Page 119, Chapter 6, most of the page is a recap of previous chapter, told using the chibi artstyle. **On the same page, Tootie and Suzy are singing Holding out for A Hero by Bonnie Tyler. *On Page 120, Epic Battle, the chibi battle between Dexter and Mandark is a reference to a certain battles between in Dexter's Laboratory. *On Page 121, Trapped, during the chibi art style battles between Dexter and Mandark, in one panel, they fight using lightsabers, with Dexter wielding a blue single saber, while Mandark uses a double red saber, a reference to the battle of Obi-Wan Kenobi (parodied by Dexter) and Darth Maul (parodied by Mandark). *On Page 122, Shifting Blame Dexter holds of Mandark's attack with a shield that refers to the Shield of Captain America, from Marvel Comics. **On the same page, the chibi art style is used again. *On Page 123, Shuddup, Mandark refers to the events of the Dexter's laboratory episode: A Boy Named Sue. **On the same page, the chibi artstyle is used for the second panel. *On Page 124, Memories, Dexter is having an existential crisis and said that Jimmy had had something similar, this is a reference to Jimmy Neutron from the show, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. *On Page 128, A Favor, and on page 129, Gasp, the last panel is drawn in chibi art style. *On Page 132, Toothless Smile, Buttercup tells Samantha she can bet a dollar on a rematch, raising the latter's knocked-out tooth to mock her, this is a reference to her behavior in Powerpuff Girls episode: Moral Decay. *On Page 133, Little Sister, the chibi art style is used again. *On Page 134, Olga, Mandark makes a reference to the relationship he has with her in the Dexter's Laboratory ''episode: ''Deedee's rival. **On the same page as well from Page 136, Help Arrives, to Page 138, Kids the chibi art style is used in one of the panels. *On Page 140, Game Over, Dr. X and Zim are playing Destroy All Humans! on the Playbox, which is a reference to the game consoles: Playstation and X-box, while also making it a title parody of the hustler magazine, Playboy. **Battus states that it was ill-advised to anger Bell, "as you wouldn't like her when she is angry," a reference to Hulk. **On the same page, Samantha askes why they don't make her "Fullmetal", a reference to the anime,'' Fullmetal Alchemist''. **On the same page, the chibi art style is used for the fourth panel and is used again on Page 138, Sorry, half the page. *On Page 143, Family, Blossom tells Dexter about Bunny, a reference to the events of Powerpuff Girls episode: Twisted Sister. **On the same page, the chibi artstyle is used for the final panel. The Forgotten *On Page 146, Memories, X-5 uses a computer with a Windows operation system. *On Page 148, Uh-oh, Vexus makes a reference to the dozen failed invasions of Earth by Smytus in the cartoon show, My Life as a Teenage Robot. * On Page 149, Lovely Toys, Smytus mentions several planets, one of them being Thanagar, a reference to the homeworld of Thanagarians, like Hawkgirl and Hawkman from DC Comics. *Page 155, Back on Earth '''to Page 159, Up, Up and Away', are a renactment of ''Dexter's Laboratory episode: Deedeemensional, only this time the outcome was different. **On Page 155, Dexter yells: "Smile, you son of a...", which is a reference to a quote from the 1975 film, Jaws. Chapter 7 *On Page 162, dream on, the chibi art style is used a few times *The title of Page 163, Little Miss Sunshine, is a reference to the 2006 film Little Miss Sunshine . *On Page 164, Dexter and Blossom sitting in a tree..., a list is shown of science projects that aren't accepted, with a clear warning to Dexter, which could be reference to the Dexter's Laboratory episode: Mandarker, in which it is shown that Dexter mostly rely on robotica to win these kind of contests. **On the same page, are Dexter and his monster drawn in chibi art style. *The title of Page 165, Buttercup can't dance, is a reference to the song I can't dance by Genesis. **On the same page, the chibi art style is used for several panels and used again, on Page 161, Pink makes you look fat, it is used twice to show Blossom's concern. *On Page 167, Where's Waldo?, Principle Skarr tells Olga that he had chosen a new instructor that isn't a namesake to Ms. Pataki, which means the old instructor was Olga Pataki, sister of Helga Pataki and a reference to Hey Arnold! episode: Helga on the couch. **The title of the page is a reference to the game: Where is Waldo. *On Page 168, Exit...Stage Light, the chibi art style is used for several panels. *The title on Page 169, Who ya gonna call?, is a reference to the 1984 film: Ghost Busters. *On Page 170, Sparkling,Dexter calls himself: "Dexter, Boy Genius.", a reference to: Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius. *On Page 171, Girl talk, the chibi art style is used for the final two panels. *The title of Page 172, Episode 53: Jack and the Kendo Class, is a reference to the titles of the episodes of Samurai Jack. *Page 174, World's best dad, is a reference to the plot of Powerpuff Girls episode: Daylight Saving. *On Page 176, Gemini Jack and Reflector Utonium, they make fun of the fact that the designs of Samurai Jack and Professor Utonium, while Buttercup is drawn in chibi art style. *The title of Page 177, Dance, Dance, Revelation!, is a reference to the game: Dance, Dance, Revolution. **On the same page, chibi is used once more and in the first panel where it is used, Buttercup made a indirect reference to Powerpuff Girls ''episode: ''Town and Out. *The title of Page 178, 2010: A Cheese Odyssey, is a parody reference to the 1968 film: 2001: Space Odyssey. *The title of Page 178, The Sea of Tranquility, is a the name of a crater on the moon. *The title of Page 180, Epoch Eclipse Now, is a parody reference to the 1979 film: Apocalypse Now. *The title of Page 181, How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Watch The Bomb Vanish ', is a parody reference to the film: ''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. **On the same page, GIR quotes Rorschach, a reference to the 2009 film: Watchmen . *On Page 182, '''Bell-ancholy, GIR says Bell: "I'm Ishmael", a reference to Herman Melvile novel: Moby Dick. *The title of Page 184, Wring the bell, is a reference to the song Ring My Bell by Anita Ward. **On the same page, GIR starts to sing U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer. Chapter 8 *On Page 189, Encouraging, Courage states that: "This shouldn't happen to a dog," when being ordered to be Buttercup's watchdog. This is a reference to a catchphrase, he used in Courage the Cowardly Dog, whenever something went wrong. **On the same page, in the final panel, Jack and Utonium are drawn in chibi art style as is the final panel of Page 190, Fully Throttled, and the second and last panel of Page 185, How Revolting. *The title of Page 192, Buttercup's worst rainy day adventure ever is a reference to Powerpuff Girls episode: The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever. **On the same page, Bubbles sings the song Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head by B. J. Thomas. **The program they are watching on the page is Puppet Pals Mitch and Clem, a reference to Powerpuff Girls episode: Mommy Fearest. **The final panel is partly drawn in chibi. *On Page 193, F=MA? FML, Professor Utonium's face is drawn to resemble the emoticon XD, meant to resemble a big grin. *On Page 194, BAM!, Professor Utonium's face is drawn to resemble the emoticon x3, known as kitty face, a trademark of manga. *On Page 189, What's-On-Your-Noodle Soup, several references are made to several Powerpuff Girls episodes: **The image of Bubbles of wearing gigantic glasses is a reference to the events of the episode: Bubblevision **The image of Buttercup collecting teeth to trade them for coins with the toothfairy, is a reference to the events of the episode: Moral Decay. **The image of Blossom's shaven head is a reference to the events of the episode: The Mane Event. **The image of Dynamo is a reference to the events of the episode: Uh Oh Dynamo. **The image of the girls suffering from sunburn is a reference to the events of the episode: Sun Scream. **The image of Buttercup in towels is a reference to the events of the episode: Down 'n' Dirty. **The final panel is drawn in chibi. *On Page 196, High Scores to Settle, the chibi art style is used a few times. *On Page 197, Control, See, Dexter tights a screw in an attempt to evade the questions of Blossom, which is a reference to Dexter's Laboratory. *On Page 198, Heart-Wrenching. Sea?, Blossom mentions the Large Hadron Collider, the particle collider at CERN. Dexter continue make references to the collider as he claimed to have helped the people at CERN. *On Page 204, Nearly Fatricide, Jenny's wardrobe is a reference to the anime, Black★Rock Shooter. *On Page 205, Parents' Experiments, Dib mentions the Skyway Patrol, a reference to the organization of My Life as a Teenage Robot. *On Page 206, Jenny Is Now Friends With Bubbles, Dib makes a reference to the Sasquatch and The Illuminati, two famous conspiracy theories. *On Page 207, Status Update, Bubbles Likes This, Nora Wakeman makes another reference to Skyway Patrol. *On Page 209, The Building And The Complex, an advertisment is shown for Oxymoron. INC, with the tagline: Feel the Power of an Ox, the advertisment is a reference to Sheep in the Big City. *On Page 210, Convention Conversing, Several references are made **I.M. Weasel makes a reference to Major Doctor Ghastly's criminal past from Evil Con Carne. **Professor Membrane makes a reference to the fact that Dib is a clone or a creation of Professor Membrane, according to the creators of Invader Zim. **Nora Wakeman asked Agent Honeydew, about Monkey, a reference to their connection in Dial M for Monkey. *On Page 211, Still Quiet On The Western Front, GIR made a reference to Adolf Hitler, with his "Ja wohl, Mein Fuhrer..." quote. *On Page 212, Operation To Go, Sheldon Lee and Tucker Foley keep using terms as RFB (Removed From Box), a reference to Dexter's Laboratory episode: Star Check Unconventional. *On Page 213, A Rather Pacific Theatre, the Dance Troupe would perform Petrushka, a ballet with music written by composer, Igor Stravinsky and choreograph, Michail Fokine. **On the same page, GIR makes a reference to the 1997 film: La Vita e Bella. *Page 214, Dropping A Bomb, made several references to pop culture: **GIR's "I'm a real boy!" shout is a reference to the 1940 film, Pinocchio. **His quote, "Wow, Grandma, what a big head you have!" is a reference to the Grimm story of Little Red Riding Hood. **Bubbles' quote, "I want to believe!" is a reference to the tagline of the series,'' X-Files''. **GIR yelled at one point: 'Keep the Dream Alive.', a reference to the song Keep the Dream Alive by Oasis. **He continued by using the word: 'Inception.', which is a reference to the 2010 film, Inception . **Norman Wakeman mentioned Oz, a reference to the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz . *On Page 215, The Beachhead, Jenny told GIR that "It's time you start dreaming of electric sheep.", a reference to the sciencefiction novel: Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? by Philip K. Dick. **On the same page, when GIR placed a device on Jenny's forehead, he called it a zit, a reference to My Life as a Teenage Robot episode: Hostile Makeover. The effects of the device are a reference to that episode as well. Chapter 9 *The title of Page 220, Great Power; Great Response Ability, is a reference to the quote: "With great power comes great responsibility.", used by Uncle Ben in the 2002 film, Spiderman. *On Page 223, Bellicose, the pre-battle conversation between Bell and Blossom, makes several reference to the Street Fighter games and they keep making these references till Page 225, Roll With The Punches. *The title of Page 224, Fight Rider, is a parody reference to the TV series, Knight Rider. **On the same page, Blossom refered to Bell as Snow White, a reference to the titular character of the fairytale: Snow White. *On Page 230, Prime Time, Battus states: "Well, that's just prime," a reference to animated series: Transformers: Beast Wars. *On Page 232, The Path To A Monkey's Heart, GIR stated: Always the bridesmaid, never the bride, a reference to the quotes of character Bloody Mary from the game Twisted Metal: Black. *The title of Page 233, The Molar Express, is a parody reference to the 2004 film: The Polar Express. *The titke of Page 234, Judge, Dread, is a parody reference to the comic book character, Judge Dredd. *On Page 237, A Scanner Snarkily, GIR started singing Do-Re-Mi from the 1965 film: Sound of Music, quickly to be parodied by Samantha. *On Page 239, Squirm Central, Bubbles' reaction to the centipede monsters, is a reference to Powerpuff Girls pilot episode: Insect Inside. *The title of Page 245, Amazing Grace is a reference to the hymne Amazing Grace written by John Newton. *On Page 246, When One Door Closes..., Buttercup is offered a pair of glasses to which she asked if they are Ray Bans, a reference to luxury shades of the company Ray Ban. *On Page 247, Offer Void Where Prohibited, Courage asked himself: "The things I do for attention," a reference to his catchphrase from Courage the Cowardly Dog, "The thing I do for love". *On Page 250, Sweet Spot, one of the centipede drones, yells to "spawn more overlords", a reference to the 1998 game, Starcraft. *On Page 251, The Door To Tomorrow, Nora Wakeman, mentioned Ununoctium, a theorical element which would be the 7th noble gas. **On the same page, Dexter uses a tablet with the print of a pineapple on the back, a parody to the iPad of Apple, he keeps using it until Page 253, Just Du it. *On Page 253, the security question is: What is the French word for Cheese Omelette. When asked about this, he claims it was the only thing he could say, both the password as the explanation are a reference to the events of Dexter's Laboratory episode: The Big Cheese. *The title of Page 255, Don't Just Dolittle! is a reference to the 1998 film: Doctor Dolittle . **On the same page, Courage uses his signature scream, the one he used in Courage, the Cowardly Dog. *On Page 257, Heavy-Handed Words, when Dexter claps his hands together, blue sparks appear, and he has summoned his Powergloves is a reference to the manga Fullmetal Alchemist in which alchemists clap their hands together to perform alchemy. Edward Elric often does it to make a metallic blade from his metallic arm, and blue sparks always appear when performing alchemy. *On Page 258, Door Today, Mat Tomorrow, before she kicks down the door, Bubbles yells at it: "Stupid door. You made him look bad', a reference to Eustace from Courage the Cowardly Dog, who constantly yelled: 'Stupid Dog, you made me look bad." *On Page 261, Fully Armed, it ias mentioned that the panic room's doors were made of duranium, a reference to the metal alloy with same name from Star Trek ''and ''Star Wars. *On Page 262, Floodgate Fiasco, the bug monster dialogue is a reference to the wolf in the story, The Three little Piglets. *The title of Page 268, Let Fear Be Light, is a reference to the bible quote, Genesis 1:3 And God said, "Let there be light". Chapter 10 *The title of Page 278, Fast and Furious is a title reference to the 2001 film: The Fast and The Furious . *On Page 279, Bet, Check, Raise. All In?, Blossom states that "She's afraid she can't do that..." when asked to back off, that phrase is a reference to Hal 9000, the rogue AI, from 2001: Space Oddyssey. *On Page 281, Prelude to Pain and Prejudice, GIR is singing Tick Tock by Ke$ha. **On the same samge, he also sings the Doom Song, which song for six months straight in Invader Zim. *On Page 285, Programming Block, GIR makes a reference to the song, Disco Inferno by The Trammps. *On Page 296, Lost in Fixation, Samantha states that Cluster Robots are made from duranium, a reference to the metal alloy with same name from Star Trek ''and ''Star Wars. *On Page 298, The Edge Of The Sword and on page 299, Reason For The Treason, both Samantha and Bell mentioned the laws of robotics, a reference to the Asimov's laws, put out by science-fiction writer Isaac Asimov and is used frequently in science-fiction works that feature robotic servants. *On Page 302, 'The Early... Year' - The 2004 Era, several references are made to either shows but also in-jokes: **Dexter is refered to again as Boy Genius, a reference to Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. **Courage is described as a faithful (but stupid) dog, a reference to Eustace who called Courage frequently a stupid dog in'' Courage, The Cowardly Dog''. **Courage also used his catchphrase: "This shouldn't happen to a dog!", yet another reference to the original show. **Battus stated that Bell is the first official fanmade Powerpuff girl. **Samantha mentioned that Bell was supposed to be a robot while making a little fun with it, a reference to Griddles' work in which Bell is a Gynoid. *On Page 303, Entering A Transitional Period' - 2005-2010", several references are made to either shows but also in-jokes: **Mandark makes the following quote: "We are not so different", a reference to the famous quote from the 1942 film: Casablanca, and used frequently ever since. **GIR makes a joke about fans shipping Bell with Naga , claiming it is non-canon. *On Page 304, Brave New World - 2011-Present, several references are made to either shows but also in-jokes: **The title of the page is title reference to the novel Brave New World by Aldous Huxley. **It makes another reference to the fact that Samurai Jack and Professor Utonium look similar in design. **Courage is drawn without a nose, a reference to the critique Bleedman received on Page 263, Otto Time, for accidentally drawing Courage without a nose. **It makes another shipping joke, about Dexter and Olga this time. **Blossom mentioned Sherlock Holmes, while fighting Bell. Chapter 11 *On Page 307, Massive Snack Attack, The Almighty Tallest Purple is getting a "slooshie-headache", a reference to the Megas XLR episode: All I Wanted Was a Slushie. **On the same page, The Almighty Tallest Red was seen eating a bag of Dorito's. *On Page 310, Protective Pods And Perilous Priorities, The Almighty Tallest Purple stated that they installed a Hyperdrive to their escape shuttle, which is a reference to the Hyperdrive the ships has in Star Wars. **On the same page, Purple also stated that their army would arrive in three minutes to give her a "pummeling", a reference to the Invader Zim episode:'' Walk for your Lives''. *The title on Page 318, I, Robot; I, Scream, is a parody reference to the 2004 film: I, Robot. **On the same page, the way that Bubbles flies to the stage is similar to how Danny Phantom usually flies with his spectral tail. *On Page 320, Sparks Fly Everywhere In Sight, several characters make references to The Powerpuff Girls Episode: The Rowdyruff Boys. *On Page 321, Rants, and Robots (Broken and Big), Courage accidentally sets Jenny's language to Chinese, a reference to the My Life as a Teenage Robot episode Speak No Evil in which her language system was stuck on Japanese. **On the same page, the laptop Courage is operating with calls him a twit, a reference to what Courage's computer always said to him in Courage The Cowardly Dog. *On Page 322, Who's that Girl?, when Nora Wakeman is running diagnostics on Jenny, asking the beaten robot what they done to her, Courage reacts with: "Blue Screen of Death", a reference to the error screen (with the same name) displayed by Windows operating system, after a system crash. **The title is a reference to the 1987 song Who's That Girl by Madonna. *On Page 324, Chu on this, Courage uses his catchphrase, "The things I do for love", when charging at Boomer. **On the same page, Boomer kissed Bubbles on the cheek in a similar ways as the Powerpuff Girls did to the Boomer and his brothers, in the Powerpuff Girls episode, The Rowdyruff Boys. Chapter 12 *On Page 335, Right and Ready to Reflect, Reticent to Recollect; Bell's younger appearance is based on how she would look in the cartoon series, Whoopass Stew. **On the same page, Grim claims that there could be a dying hamster to reap..., a reference to the The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode, Meet The Reaper. *On Page 337, Gotta Hand It To Her, Samantha strips his arm from all its flesh, to show her cybernatics to Bell. This is a reference to the iconic scene from the 1991 film, Terminator 2: Judgement Day. *The title of Page 338, Can Dreams Avoid Electric Sheep?, is a reference to the 1969 novel, Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? by Philip K. Dick. *On Page 339, She Almost Didn’t Mind, it is shown that at least the Samantha's skull is replaced by a glass containment unit, filled with green liquid, a reference to the fate of Hector Con Carne from the cartoon series, Evil Con Carne. It is notable that scientist who saved him, is the same who saved Samantha, Andedonia Ghastly. *On Page 340, A Heart to Heart: Breaking News, Samantha and Dr. X watched a news channel named CCNN, a reference to both real news channel CNN and cartoon tv channel, Cartoon Network. *The title of Page 341, When One Orbs Closes... is a play-on the phrase: "When one doors closes, another one opens..." *On Page 345, A Nightmare Across Two Reflections, Dr. X reveals to have been experimenting with Chemical X on himself and now possess the ability to transform into a monster. This is reminiscent of Dick Hardly's fate after swallowing the content of a flask filled with Chemical X, which transformed him into a gigantic monster, in the Powerpuff Girls episode, Knock It Off. Unlike Dick Hardly's condition, Dr. X can transform back. *On Page 347, A Suitable Cry, while Bell is crying, Gir is singing Crying by Roy Orbison. *On Page 348, The Garden of Earthly Daylights, Dr. X reveals that the world almost ended again, after an alien race known as the "Planet-Jacker" tried to steal the planet. This is a reference to the events of the Invader Zim episode, Planet Jackers. *On Page 349, Storm During A Storm Before The Storm, Samantha is ordered to eliminate any restistance without the use of lethal force, trusting on the Skyway Patrol's bureaucracy to hold up any investigation. This is a reference to a running gag from the My Life as a Teenage Robot episode, Last Action Zero, in which paperwork kept preventing the Skyway Patrol from being productive. **On the same page, the elevator music is Pen Pineapple Apple Pen by PIKOTARO *On Page 350, RoboLord The Destructor 2: The Destructioning, the interactions with Killgore are based on SCP-1370 from The SCP-Foundation. Sugar Bits Chapter 1 *On Page 2, Our Story Begins, it is mentioned that Coca-Cola and Pepsi originate from Confectionaria. *On Page 8, Lurking in the Shadows, Hansel says: "For the love of Wonka...", a reference to the character Willie Wonka from the 1964 novel, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, written by Roald Dahl. *Page 11, Jump, is drawn in chibi art style. *On Page 13, Hope, and on Page 16, Me Too!, respectively the second panel and the final two panels are drawn in chibi art style. **On Page 17,Food Fight, and on Page 18, He Started It, respectively the second panel and the first panel are drawn in chibi art style. *On Page 19, Scandalous, Ginger called King, "Simba", a reference to Simba, from the 1994 film, The Lion King. *On Page 20, Eat Your Vegetables, the second panel is partly drawn in chibi art style. *On Page 21, Jealousy, the final panel is drawn in chibi, which continues on Page 22, Mammon. Chapter 2 *On Page 26, Ramrod, the two panels are drawn in chibi art style. *On Page 38, The Other Side, Professor Gingerbreadman uses the curse: "Mother of Cadburry!", a reference to Cadbury, a British multinational confectionery company. *On Page 43, Mindsnare, Mindsnare tells Hansel to following him through the rabbit hole to his "wonderland", a reference to the novel, Alice in Wonderland, by Lewis Carrol. Chapter 3 *The tile of Page 44,Hansel in Wonderland, is another reference to Alice in Wonderland. Chapter 4 *On Page 66, Full Speed Ahead, Robin sings Sailing, Sailing, a childern song written by organist, Godfrey Marks and composer, James Frederick Swift. *The title of Page 67, Sheep in the big city, is a reference to cartoon show: Sheep in the Big City. '' *On Page 71, '''Bunny with gunshot wound', one of Bunny monsters says: "Oh my god, you killed Benny," with one of his comrades reacting by "You Bastard", a reference to a quote used by Stan and Kyle, everytime their friend Kenny gets killed in the cartoon series: South Park,''' * On Page 78, Who...?, Mindsnare mentions the Everafter Asylum, a reference to Snafu Comics, Ever After . **On the same page , Licorice mentions two fairytale characters: ***The first she mentions, is Humpty Dumpty, a reference to nursery rhyme: Humpty Dumpty. ***The second one she mentions, is the Three Little Pigs, a reference to fairytale, Three Little Pigs. *On Page 79, Be Careful what you say, Red Riding Hood is introduced, the character from Ever After. *The title of Page 82, What big teeth you have, is a reference to the fairy tale: Red Riding Hood. '' *On Page 87, '''Who's Bad', Big Bad Wolf is introduced, the character from Ever After. Chapter 5 *On Page 90, Into My Belly, when asked by Robin to do something, Gene sarcastically remarks what she expected him to do, call the woodsman, which is a reference to the fairytale, Red Riding Hood. *The title of Page 91, Binding Nemo, is a parody reference to the 2003 Disney film: Finding Nemo. **On the same page, the wolf tells Gene and Robin, he will huff and puff, a reference to the fairytale, Three Little Pigs. *The title of Page 92, Where the weapon things are, is a parody reference to the 1963 novel, Where the Wild Things are, written by Maurice Sendak. *The title of Page 94, Shadow of the Colossus, is a title reference to the 2005 game: The Shadow of the Colossus. *The title of Page 98, Rambow, is a parody reference to the character Rambo from the Rambo film franchise. *The title of Page 100, Dances with Wolves, is a title reference to the 1990 film: Dances with Wolves . *On Page 103, Angry Sheep, and page 104, Fetch, Bo fights the Big Bad Wolf, using stylized blades on chains, resembling the Blades of Chaos, used by Kratos in the 2005 game: God of War . **With blood smeared over her left eye, her looks are a reference to the facial tattoo of Kratos. *The title of Page 105, Silence of The Lamb, is a reference to 1988 novel: Silence of the Lambs, written by Thomas Harris. *The title of Page 111, Monster Bash, is a parody reference to the song Monster Mash, by Bobby "Boris" Pickett. *On Page 115, Ursi Devour, Bo stated that the Bear Business Monster should have worried about becoming a Teddy Graham, a reference to cookie brand of the same name, with cookies in the shape of a bear. *On Page 119, A Pierce of Candy, and Page 120, The Force is With Them,Bo's Blades of Chaos are shown again. **The title of Page 120, is a reference to'' Star Wars''. *On Page 122, Resisting Arrest, Big Bad Wolf, drops the Blades of Chaos in way similar to how Ares ripped them of Kratos' arms at the end of God of War. *On Page 124, Access to Excess, Officer Warthog quickly resolves to heavy weaponry and is eager to take these measures, a joke-reference to paramilitary arsenals, certain police corps have in the USA and the trigger happy atittude. **On the same page, Bo sings the nursery rhymn, Mary Had a Little Lamb. **In the final panel, Big Bad Wolf uses the Blades of Chaos again. *The title of Page 125, Dog of War is a parody reference to God of War. **Big Bad Wolf has a red line in his fur, resembling the tattoos on Kratos' body. **He wields the Blades of Chaos, with the chains wrapped around his lower arms. Chapter 6 *On Page 130, Bitter Words and Bold Moves, the Big Bad Wolf states that Braveun, will known Halcyon, a reference to comics series: Halcyon by Image Comics. *The title of Page 131, Paragon Powers as well as the content of the page (Braveun and Ginger make similar moves) is a reference to Paragon, a villain in DC comics, with the ability to duplicate others abilities. *The title of Page 133, Chained To You, is a reference to the 1999 song: Chained to you by Savage Garden. *The title of Page 138, Shadow Off the Colossus, is another referece to 2005 game: Shadow of the Colossus. *On Page 140, Otak-who's In My Room?, several references are made to popular culture: **The forum conversation goes about the anime series: Puella Magi Madoka Magica's finale. **Both the username as the avatar of Horuma4evah219, is a reference to Homura Akemi, a character from Puella Mage Madoka Magica **Horuma4evah219 makes a reference to the 2011 game: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim **The username Loli_Gaga is a reference to the concept of Lolicon, a genre of anime/manga that depicts a certain attraction to prepubescent girls, and a reference to the singer, Lady Gaga. **Loli_Gaga makes a reference to the game series: Call of Duty. **The avater of Bleedman_2012 is a reference to the Skeptical Husky meme. **Bleedman_2012 makes a reference to the Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA), which would enable the US government as well as companies an unhealthy control over the internet. *On Page 141, Arrival, the apps on Bleedman's smartphone make several references to real-life companies as to popular culture: YouTube, Facebook, Mountain Dew (Elixer App), My Little Pony (Youclop App) and Jackie Chan (Wuchaa App). *On Page 166, Inner Sugar Coating and on page 167, Dwelling on a Name, respectivily Doctor Jellybean and Hansel make a self-reference to the series, mentioning Sugar Bits. *Page 170, En Memorandum is dedicated to the memory of Dondi DMajorBoss Bethea, writer of Sugar Bits, who lost his battle against cancer on May 6th, 2013. Chapter 7 *On Page 171, Melancholy an advertisment to Sharkrobot is shown, a webshop that sells merchandise designed by Bleedman. *The title of Page 174, fade to black, is a title reference to the song: Fade to Black by Metallica. *On Page 177, Have a brick, the Rainbow Dash Club and its symbol is a reference to Rainbow Dash, a character from the cartoon series, My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship as well as the brony community. *On Page 178, Jayce deserves that, Jayce's design and role in the gang is a reference to Ace D. Copular, leader of the Gangreen Gang, from Powerpuff Girls **On the same page, Licorice mentioned a gang named the Psycho Pie, a parody of Pinkie Pie, and other character from My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship, She also refered to Jayce is a Rainbow Dasher. *On Page 181, Calling out for a Lico, Roy propose to shave Ginger's head and make it look Britney Spears, a reference to Britney's period in February 2007, in which she shaved her head bald. **On the same page, Jayce reacted to Roy by stating to leave Britney alone, a reference to a YouTube video uploaded on September 10th, 2007 by Chris Crocker, who cried out to leave Britney Alone. *The title of Page 182, Hard Candy, is a reference to the 2005 film, Hard Candy. Both the page as the film feature a girl that looks innocent enough but actually psychotic and dangerous. *On Page 185, Appropriate Justice, Roy repeat his proposal of shaving Licorice's head like Britney and is met with the same reaction as before only this time by Officer Wart *On Page 187, The Princess and the Pork Officer Wart tells Licorice that Jayce and his gang are all huff and puff, a reference to the fairytale: The Three little Piglets. *The title of Page 192, Mirror Mirror, is a reference to the fairytale: Snow White. *On Page 194, Then that one maid, the character Julie appears who was commissioned by a prize-winner Laudine. *The title of Page 199, Still Dhem Lumps, references to the show Adventure Time. Lumpy Space Princess talks a lot about her 'lumps'. *On Page 203, Shipping Denied, Skull-Boy makes a cameo appearance delivering pizza. *The title of Page 205, Cloudy with a chance of..., makes a reference to the 2013 film, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *The title of Page 214, One Small Step for Lico, is a reference to when the first man set foot on the Moon quoting 'One Small Step for Humanity ..." **Licorice falling through the mirror resembles how Alice fell through the Looking Glass in the novel Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There from Lewis Caroll. *The title of Page 215, One Giant Leap for Diabetes, continues the first man on the moon reference quoting '... One Giant Leap for Mankind.' *On Page 216, I tawt I taw..., Mindsnare turns into a cat-like being referencing the Cheshire Cat from Lewis Caroll's Alice in Wonderland. *On Page 219, Sugar Popping High, after Licorice takes a bite from Ginger's memory she goes on a trip and is drawn in the style of Adventure Time. Invader Zim: Manifest Doom Chapter 1 *On Page 2, G.I.R. M.I.A.?, the final panel is drawn in the style of Invader Zim, the orginal show. *The title of Page 3, The Stargazer, is a reference to the USS Stargazer, from Star Trek. *On Page 7, Gaz, the final panel is drawn in the style of Invader Zim. *On Page 8, MazinGir, Zim stated that Irken only has one organ, a reference to the Invader Zim episode: Dark Harvest. *The title of Page 10, H'and of Vengeance', is a reference to the Hand of Vengeance faction from the game: World of Warcraft. **On the same page, Dib was described as having a big head, a running gag throughtout Invader Zim. *On Page 11, Salvation by Invasion, it is implied that humans are extremely unobservant (or as they put it, dumb) as they are seemingly unable to see that Zim is an alien, a reference to a running gag throughout Invader Zim. **On the same page, it is stated that they can't even spell School right, a reference to the elementary school named Skool in Invader Zim. *On Page 14, Don't be talking about my squeedlyspooch, Dib mentions that he deactivated Tak's snack machine, a reference to the events the Invader Zim episode: Tak: The Hideous New Girl. **On the same page, Gaz calls her Game Slave, her precious, a reference to Gollum from the book series, Lord of the Rings. *On Page 15, Sparks of Affection, Tak states that she remembers what Dib did, again refering to the events of Tak: The Hideous New Girl. **On the same page: Dib is called bigheaded again. *On Page 20, Hadoupig, Dib and Gaz are forced to play respectivily as Ryu and Chun-Li, in a Street Fighter game, (based on the fact that Gaz plays as Chun-Li, it is Street Fighter II or any of its sequels. **On the same page, Tak looks at a game with the name Onii-Chan Simulator, which is a reference to odd simulator games as well as Japanse games. *On Page 23, Whispers of an Unspoken History, GIR makes two references to Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: **He tells his Bell Doll that they are going to make another bomb, a reference to the bombs used by Dr. X. **Later, he plays with the doll, saying to have an eye-beam contest with Blossom, a reference to rivalry between Bell and Blossom in the comic. *On Page 29, Plucked, GIR resembles the controversial image of an in blood covered GIR from Invader Zim, which became an easter egg in several episodes of the show after Nickelodeon refused to air a scene with this in blood covered GIR. *The title of Page 32,' Taste like Irken', is a play on the trope, Taste like Chicken, a phrase often used in fiction to describe the taste of unknown meat. *The title of Page 34, Guess who's back is a reference to the rap song, Guess Who's Back, Back Again by Eminem. *On Page 36, Forget Doom, Prepare for Horror, the last panel is based on the Invader Zim episode, Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom. Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2 *On Page 18, Ooh...Shiny, Stocking pulls out her sword which bears a resemblance to the Rending Scissor, the weapon Ryuko Matoid wields in Kill la Kill. *The Page 19, Don't Lose Your WAAAY, title refers to one of the OST tracks of Kill la Kill with the same name. Holiday Pages Grim Tales *On the April Fools Page of 2012, Wrong Page Fooh, a Spanish written page of Ever After was released, whether this page was canon or not, remains unknown. *On the Christmas Page of 2013, I saw mommy seducing Santa Claus, Santa Claus' speak pattern is a reference to the Santa Claus from Dexter's Laboratory episode: Dexter vs. Santa Claws. '' **Mandy referenced to when she saved Christmas when Santa was turned into a vampire in ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ''Christmas Special: ''Billy & Mandy Save Christmas. *On the Halloween Page of 2014, Halloween, Mimi was wearing an outfit similar to that of DC Comics heroine, Zantanna. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi *On the April Fools Page of 2011, April Foals, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup and Bell get turned into pony's from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Bubbles and Bell get turned into Earth pony's, Blossom into a Pegasus and Buttercup into an Unicorn. *On the Christmas Page of 2012, The Night After Christmas, Santa Claus' speak pattern is a reference to the Santa Claus from Dexter's Laboratory episode: Dexter vs. Santa Claws. '' **The title of the page could be a reference to the film: ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. *On the April Fools Page of 2012, Bozo Brigade, many fanon created Powerpuff Girls appeared to mock people who copied the idea of Bell as another Powerpuff Girl. **Barasia and BioHazard from Griddles' fanfictions are featured amongst them. *On the April Fools Page of 2013, Get Inside Your Friends, is completely drawn in the style of the Cartoon Network show: Adventure Time *On the Halloween Page of 2013, The Darkest Night Of Them All, features the characters in the battle of Chapter 10, dressed up as characters from 2008 film: The Dark Knight, to which the title is also a reference to Batman Universe in general. **Samantha is dressed up as Harvey "Two-Face" Dent. **Blossom is dressed up as Commissioner James Gordon **Buttercup is dressed up as Bruce "Batman" Wayne **Bell is dressed up as Bane **GIR is dressed up as Joker *On the April Fools Page of 2014, ウオプアス! ベール, makes refrences to the Powerpuff Girls ''anime adaption, Powerpuff Girls Z''. It showed Hyper Blossom from the show. **The name of Whoop-Ass Bell is derived from the pilot of the Powerpuff Girls which at that time was called the Whoopass Stew. *On the Halloween Page of 2015, Happy Halloween 2015, Dexter and Blossom trick-or-treating, dressed as "The Future of Videogames", making several references to the pet peeves of the gaming industry **Blossom is dressed as a Beat-Em-Up game, with the title: MLP: Fighting is Magic, a reference to cartoon series: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as well as a reference to licensed games. ***The horror of her costume is the fact that the game supposedly has On-Disc Downloadable content, 4 additional characters already included in the game but you have to pay to unlock, a reference to the game Tekken Tag Tournament 2''.'' ***Another pet peeve is the fact that it is a game exclusive, only released for PS4. **Dexter is dressed as a Simulator game, with the title Mad Scientist Simulator, a reference to mock-up simulator game:'' Surgeon Simulator''. ***The horror of his costume is the fact that the game supposedly require Always-Online Digital Rights Management, meaning that in order to game, you have to have stable internet connection. This is a reference to the Open-ended city-building game: SimCity (2013), which had these problems. ***Dexter also stated that there would be server problems add launch'', a reference to several games who had this problem. ***''Mad Scientist Simulator is published by EA, the publisher of SimCity and known for taking bad decisions when it comes to publishing games. Sugar Bits *On the April Fools Page of 2012, Welcome to the Twilight Zone, depicts Cupcake as a muscular powerhouse and Braveun in chibi-art. This most likely refrences to many Mugen fighting games where playable characters are overly muscled and have chibi sidekicks. *On the April Fools Page of 2013, Imagine DragonForce Playing In The Background, makes many refrences to real world things like; **The title made a reference to Brittain Metalband, DragonForce. **Hansel mentioned that Braveun worked at McDonald's for a while. **Several references to the outrage against Blizzard's decision to include DLC's and microtransactions from Blizzard for Diablo III, also making reference to the fact was coming to PS3 *On the April Fools Page of 2014, Awakening, tells the original pitch of Sugar Bits when it was still called Bleed which also featured the character Bleed 1.0. The synopsis however got drastically changed and Sugar Bits was created. *The Valentine's Page of 2015, Happy Valentine's day 2015, features the romanized version of Cupid the Roman god desire, erotic love, attraction and affection. Category:Lists